sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawning Lane Players
The Dawning Lane Players were a travelling theatre based out of Quel'Thalas. Until the Third War, they were well known around the elven lands and the human kingdom of Lordaeron. They most commonly would perform classical Thalassian plays, as well as more contemporary material occasionally penned by their own members and acquaintences. With the sacking of the cities of Lordaeron and Silvermoon by the undead Scourge during the Third War, most of the Dawning Lane Players were believed to have been killed. Officially, the DLP are currently disbanded. The only currently recognised member is Adalan Odesterai. History Until their disbandment, the Dawning Lane Players were believed to be one of the longest-operational theatrical companies in the world. They were initially formed several centuries ago by the playwright Mirall Aevillian, who is widely regarded as one of the greats of Thalassian literature of the period. The initial company was formed for a short series of royal command performances, but the company found more success playing to larger audiences outside the high aristocracy of the city. The Players began to put on performances in the Commons Hall, just off Dawning Lane itself, although before long they began to move around Quel'Thalas and later to Lordaeron and beyond, putting on plays for the entertainment of anyone who could attend. Thus established as a company of stolling players, the DLP grew in popularity, although not in fortune. Associations with less-than-savoury characters and groups were commonplace, and the lives of lowly actors, though glamorous, were relatively low on the social ladder. It was not uncommon for a Dawning Lane Player to associate with rogues criminals, and at times the DLP, as with other theatre companies, began to act as a legitimate liaison with sections of the Thalassian and Lordaeron underworlds. The activities of the Dawning Lane Players came to an end during the Third War. As soon as the quarrantine on the Kingdom of Lordaeron was lifted, the company began a tour of the human lands. The unfortunate timing of this meant that they arrived in Lordaeron City the day that Prince Arthas landed on the northern shores of the kingdom. In the subsequent bloodbath and sacking of the city most of the company were slaughtered alongside the human citizens. By the time the dust settled and the Scourge forces withdrew from the city, only Adalan Odesterai and two others remained alive. Striken with grief, the trio decided to return to Quel'Thalas. They made swift progress and arrived at the Thalassian Pass ahead of the Scourge. As one of the few survivors of the attack, and the first to reach Silvermoon City, the Dawning Lane Players told the elves about what had happened in Lordaeron. While they were not readily believed, Farstrider scouts were deployed to verify their story, only to find that the Scourge were now marching on Quel'Thalas itself. While the elves fought valiantly to defend their homes from the Scourge invasion, the three surviving Players were evacuated with other civillians to the Isle of Quel'Danas, where it was hoped the Scourge would not follow. But they did, and from this final slaughter Odesterai was one of the handful of survivors. How he managed to escape the Scourge at this fateful point is unknown. Though Odesterai survived, the Dawning Lane Players were finished. Current Activities The Dawning Lane Players have recruited no new members since the Third War. Though now nominal leader of the company, Odesterai has made no movements to re-establish the group, prefering to wander the world on his own, seeking fortune and adventure. There are no theatres or stages left in Quel'Thalas, Lordaeron or beyond, and few among the Horde who consider such frivolities a worthy pastime while war rages. Category:Organizations Category:Blood Elves Category:Art